everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Weavie Yang
'Weavie Yang '''is a 2016-introduced, all-around character, as the daughter of a Weaving Fairy from Chinese mythology. She attends Ever After High after quitting her job at the Four Dragons' Beards restaurant, so she could have better living arrangements. She's supposedly destined to marry Ya Chi Silk, raising a family with him in their story, ''The Magic Brocade. However, due to the Sun Palace's poor conditions she first want to focus on restoring it before anything else. On her stand in destiny, she doesn't care about labelling herself or others even though she isn't interested in performing her role (not that she hates it). She also aspires to be a restaurant owner and head chef and only sees Ya Chi as family. Character Personality Throughout her childhood, she learnt how to be industrious and family-oriented. She is a very kind, generous girl, likely to share her lunch to a friend or a less fortunate person. Due to her background, she tries her best to not appear holier-than-thou especially since she has a bit of a hot temper and trouble relating to other teens. She can also confidently act unpredictable, which to some feel lost connecting to her. In school and her hobbies, she is a very dedicated follower aiming to be her constant best even from her situation. Weavie is a self-described perfectionist, liking to put in every detail in her work, even though she cannot handle managing her time well. The girl may also has a habit of 'following the crowd' because she sees it the best or only way which suits her, after what she's gone through. Appearance Weavie has dark indigo hair which she likes to put up in a high ponytail and a sideways fringe. The skin is a rosy complexion with a bit of shimmer to it. She has grey almond-shaped eyes, a big roman nose and thin lips on her heart-shaped face. As a weaver and cook, she has slender yet callused hands. As her basic outfit, the fairy wears a 3/4 length dusty pink wraparound qipao-styled blouse with hanfu-like draping cuffs. It depicts a yellow sun and countless wispy clouds in a sky. She also wears tie-dyed galaxy bellbottoms and black brocade slippers with pearl buttons. There was a red ribbon tied around her ponytail. Interests and Hobbies Fairytale Main Article - The Magic Brocade Otherwise, she is one of many Chinese Weaving Fairies, mostly female descendants of the Celestial Queen Mother and Jade Emperor who create the stars and clouds of the sky - among other things. How Weavie Fits In Here? She was born and raised in the Sun Palace for more than a decade. Her mother is a Weaving Fairy who used to work near the Goddess Weaver/Weaving Girl ZhiNu in the heavens, while her late father was human. As she grew up, the Sun Palace became more like a factory when her culture dwindled, thus her and her mother's move to the Village of Book End. She started working in the Four Dragons' while her mom worked in a nearby tailor shop. When Weavie eventually quit because of work disagreements, she received a scholarship to EAH and attended the school ever since, though she still supports her mom throughout. Relationships Family She is the daughter of one of Chinese Mythology's Weaving Fairies, beings who happen to create the heavens from their craft. She has several, several cousins! Friends Enemies Romance Despite her being destined to marry Ya Chi, she only sees him as family thus she is not interested in him. Therefore, they're mutually friends and somewhat-business partners. Pet She has a pet silk moth named Feng. She likes to eat mulberries a lot, yet she isn't very flighty. Notes & Trivia * Weavie is a play on words from the feminine nickname Evie (coincidentally Eve came from 'to breath' in Hebrew) and 'weave'. Yang is 'sun' in Mandarin. I think I got the idea of Evie from Disney Descendants. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chinese Category:Fairies Category:Checker's Book